In certain applications, electronic components require an electrical connector assembly that joins first and second housings containing electrical contacts. One housing includes male electrical contacts, while the other housing includes female electrical contacts. The first housing is configured to be received inside the second housing such that the male and female electrical contacts are electrically connected. In a traditional electrical connector assembly, the first housing is connected to the second housing by hand. In order to be sure that the first and second housings are properly connected with the electrical contacts electrically engaged, the first and second housing are provided with a latch assembly more generally referred to as a position assurance feature. The latch assembly includes a base plate and a suspended prong on the first housing and a ramp on the second housing. The base plate is slidably retained beside the prong. When the first housing is inserted about the second housing, the prong snaps over the ramp and the base plate is then slid over the ramp and the prong into an engagement position. An audible click is typically used to detect if the connector is fully mated, however, noise at the assembly plant can make this ineffective.
Additionally, electrical connectors have been proposed that utilize a latch or retention assembly to maintain connector halves in a fully mated position, along with a connector position assurance (CPA) device. When the connector halves are mated and the latch or retention assembly is positioned to maintain contact between the connector halves, the CPA device is moved to a position that indicates the connector halves are properly connected. Thus, the CPA device provides a means to assure that the connector halves are fully mated.
However, even with these latches and CPAs, the largest warranty problem with automotive connectors is that the connectors are not fully mated, causing system failures after the automobile has left the assembly plant. This is due to the fact that at the vehicle assembly plant, some connectors are mated far enough to make initial, electrical contact but the latches of the connectors are not fully engaged causing the connectors to not be locked or secured together. These connectors later come apart in the field, as the vehicle is driven on bumpy roads etc. causing loss of system function. Presently, as described above, an audible click type locking system is typically used to detect if the connector is fully mated. However, due to noise levels at the assembly plant, the operator cannot hear the click, rendering the locking system ineffective. Incorporating CPAs into the connectors does not guarantee that the connectors will be properly mated and secured, as in many instances the operator does not properly activate the CPAs.
It would be beneficial to have mating connectors which overcome the problems identified above and which provide a visual means to assure that the connectors are properly mated prior to leaving the assembly plant.